universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WageGannon6/I Thought of something...
Hey guys, before I prepare for Los Angeles tomorrow, I thought of something.... on three, 1, 2, 3! Universe of Smash Bros Lawl: The Series Now, you may be thinking, WTF is this?! It's sorta like If there was an animated series based off this wiki. I got the idea from the photo in this thread: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7611 Here are some of the characters you'll probably see. Characters Stocking Rose An angel based of Stocking Anarchy from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the creator of the "Lawl with Garterbelt" series. Smash Gamer (Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming91) An earth pony who started the Text & Read format of Smash Bros. Lawl. He is the creator of "Super ARC Bros Brawl". He is the main Protagonist of the series. Lydia Prower A pink fox who is a Sonic OC. She is the creator of "Smash Bros Lawl Superior". Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) A mii based character who makes plush videos on his normal account. He is the creator of "Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl". He serves as the comedy relief of the series. Jacob Futrell (WWEFan45) An 8-Bit Spartan resembling one from the Halo series. He is the creator of "Smash Bros Lawl Attitude", his sequel and a reboot. John DiMicco (Collaterale1) An american-italian who was the first man to use his powers without an identify. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Super Lawl". Colin J.r. Pendergast (Cpend7) An australian lawler who is the creator of "Smash Bros CD7. Lawl". He participated in almost every GMod or Source Filmmaker collabs. Bubbyaustin A character resembling Dark Samus from Metroid and a good friend to Colin. Steven Star A user who was once a flipnote user but later became a Text & Read lawler. He is the creator of "Elite Warrior Battle Royale". Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) The creator of various lawl series and a good friend to WageGannon6. Luigi Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, and appears in many games throughout the Mario franchise, often as a sidekick to his brother. John Mitchell (Sandvich33) An american who's Lydia's boyfriend and an edited Paper Luigi. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Galaxy". Skapokon A spanish Sukapon/Nostalgia Critic-like man who's a reviewer of various Games, TV Shows, Movies, ect. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Nova". Kenneth1Chase An american teen who is a fan of Sports. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl EX". Penny Tartidge A redhead girl who first appeared in the Nuke trilogy. Josh (Joshuakrainski) A user who also created various lawl series and a good friend to Bubbyaustin. Daniel (ScratGoneNutty) A german user who is a ultimate Super Smash Bros. fan and proclaimed Captain Wiki. He is the creator of "Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle of History" and its remake "Phoenix Rising", which they are the only creations that is not Lawl related. The Good Wikia Contributor The unknown user of the place that visits the city. He mostly shows up during voting/suggesting events. Spongebob100 An australian user who's the greatest roleplayer and a good friend to Stocking Rose. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Kombat" Syafiq Iqbal (Agito90) A 23 year old Brunei user who has the greatest art skills ever, which resembles characters from the anime and DC comics. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl X". TheCelticFlash A random user who makes Video Movesets with real life characters. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl 4D". Bad News Kamina Formely known as Nightmare777, who was meant to be Steven's replacement, and he is a Kamina fan. Aaron (AwesomeSeaCucumber) Formely known as CaptainSeaCucumber, who was once a villain (And a former Troll), but now he lost his dark side and entered to the light side. He was a former YTP Wiki member and a good friend to Thammarong who also happens to be a good drawner. SonicTheIMMeenPootis An american crazy anti-hero who was a former Lawler before entering to GMod videos. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Fortress". Mr. X (MrX50) A mysterious user who always pops out of nowhere, telling news. He claimed to have 100 years old. Rico van Hagen (Thammarong) A Thailand user who's a good drawner and he was the one who accidently frees the antagonist SapphireAirship. Adamp5104 A Go!Animator who makes Go!Animate videos and follows the Lawl community mostly. Logan Jones (Lojo98) A lawl fan who posted his Lawl series on Facebook, and he later joined the city. He is the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Toon". Britton (Brittonbubba) A long time friend of Agito90, he has a mechanical arm and wears an eyepatch due to an accident that happened years ago. The Mayor The same Mayor from The John Show reboot also appears in this show. He still kept his John Show appearance and personality, except a little like Mario in the SMG4 series. Daniel Clayton (KingDJ) He is a Lawl critic and a Anti-Brony who rants about newest moveset (Mostly maded by ChinCherrinas). He is also the one who maded the lawl tier list. Claudio "Antilope" Falcon (Chincherrinas) The true creator of Smash Bros. Lawl. Everyone refers him as God. He appears in a few episodes. Marcus Le Frau (The Masked Pope) A evil french Pope who's making fun of everyone and dosen't respect anyone who stand behind him. He is one of the main villains of the show. TheStarman A user based of Jimmy from Ape Escape 2. He was originally a good guy and a great roleplayer, but after he insults Stocking Rose saying she is Jon Watson, he became one of the main villains of the show. Roland Lamb A user who was the biggest troll in the lawl community, he hated Doug Scheer because he didn't like MLP (In most episodes he allied him), he was also once a good guy. He was once the creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Extreme" but it got cancelled. He's one of the main villains. Doug Scheer/Anti Gannon (Gannon X) He is WageGannon6's hated older self who is a trouble maker and makes various crossover games starring his favorite characters. He is also a seperate character and one of the main villains of the show. He seems to resemble Lucas from Mother 3. Jon Watson (I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE) The most hated person in the show, Jon Watson was originally a good guy, who made great movesets, but after overreacting too much and treated like shit, he finally snaped out and succumbed to the dark side and became one of the main villains. He is the creator of the dreaded horrors of "Smash Bros. Lawl Ultimate". Aidan (SapphireAirship) The main antagonist. A guy who was nothing but treats the characters like shit, and later he took over the town when Thammarong accidently frees him, which resulting everyone moving to a new place. His dream is to destroy Lawl City to create his newest empire. He was the supposed creator of "Smash Bros. Lawl Gold Edition", but he cancelled it. Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot of Smash Bros Lawl An evil force corrupts Smash Gamer into Night Terror and makes him into a monster that wants to destroy the entire city. So it is up to Wage and the gang to stop him from succeed and freeing him from the dark energy. Then as the show continues, we learn more about the force and gets more hints about what/who it is. Until it reveals itself and forces us to fight it head-on. 2. Quick Break The heroes decide to go on a quick break after the first episode, but trouble continues along the way. 3. Bit-Napped! WageGannon6 gets kid-napped by 3 bitstrips users named "Eva Strong", "Sonic32", and "Aqyll Bin Khali Khrushanki". And it's up to Stocking, Smash Gamer, Lydia, John, & Jacob to save him before it's too late. 4. Koshi Yuko Crossover Kenneth1Chase invites the main characters to a visit to his series, "Koshi Yuko" and they become friends with the cast. 5. Halo Havoic Jacob invites Wage, Stocking, Smash Gamer, Lydia, & John to the world of Halo to take on The Storm Covenant. (And yes, they all get spartan armors in this episode). 6. Kenneth Vs. Aiden Kenneth challenges Aiden to a match at Kamina's GTS Wrestling's PPV, Paybitch, and suddenly Jacob comes out to help Kenneth out, turning it into a 2 on 1 handicap match. 7. Lawl Homecoming The Mayor decides to set up a city dance for the entire city, but trouble causes as the dance goes. 8. Good Gannon, Bad Gannon WageGannon6 accidently opens up a fridge that should never be opened and creates an evil version of himself (In which is Gannon X) and it's up to him to get rid of it. 9. Robo's Quest Robo, bored, decided to have his own quest with some guy named Shinryuu82 to find the lost treasure of Lawl, where Claudio put it in the mountains years ago. 10. Kart Marathon A Kart Marathon has been hosted by a mysterious being named Race Master, who claims to be the greatest racer of all time (In reality he is Aidan's spy to trick our heroes), so they partecipate to a race to become a winner while they met Jack Jayson. 11. Ships Ahoy! A crazy 4Chan user finds its way into the Lawl City data-system and manages to convince the entire World that Stocking Rose and Bubbyaustin are going to get married. As the false Couples publicity spreads across the other Worlds, Bubbyaustin and Stocking Rose starts to be more and more in love, so it is up to Steven Star and Colin to convince the World that it is not true and save their friends. 12. Helping the Nostalgia on foot Nostalgia Skapokon's creative mojo has been vaporized by him over-working himself and Smash Gamer tires to help his friend get a more balanced working-rhythm. Because he knows how it felt since he himself as suffered the same problem in the past. 13. Junk City NOTE: This part needs some work, since this idea was thought of Kenneth1Chase. And if you see the word "I", that's him. when I and the gang are hanging out in Lawl City, the Siren goes off (It is the Toronto Maple Leafs 1999 Goal Horn, with 3 long blasts) and everybody in the city starts getting out off their cars, trucks, etc. and the city announcer (which is similar to the Emergency Alert System speaker when everytime there's a alert) informs the city that Aiden's ship called SapphireAirship will release a nuke in the city, it also tells everyone to evacuate the city immediately, and I tell the gang to "get the hell out of her now!" Then everybody will get in my hockey bus to exit the city, then the siren wails it's last 3 blasts. Aiden then drops the nuke in the city, and Lydia sees the bomb dropping and she tells me to "activate the shields in my bus" so then I activate the shields and the bus digs underground, while the nuke goes off. After the nuke devastates the whole city, the bus digs up on the ground, and I (while being anxious) see the city destroyed with many buildings being half destroyed, then I drive the bus to the gangs base and when I see the base destroyed it makes me shocked and upset, then the gang enters in the base, and the whole gang is seen with shocked faces with an *!* on the top of the gangs heads when they see the base in the inside almost destroyed, then I go to my room, open my door, and sees that my room was perfectly fine (since its actually in the basement) but the only thing that was almost broken, was my iPod, and I was shaking to see if my iPod was fine and luckily, it is fine, and I jumped up and down in excitement while chanting out "Yes!" but suddenly, I hear my closet creaking open and the gang walks into my room, and Steven, was surprised to see that my room was alright, and Stocking says to me "what is that noise" then I open my closet door and when I opened it, I was seen with a shocked face, and the thing i see in the closet was a a little girl with long red hair and freckles, and the Gannon tells me "what is in the closet?" and Jacob tells me "What's wrong Kenny?" (Yes my short name is Kenny, while people in the Internet call my full first name Kenneth (formerly Ken) while people in real life call me Kenny) and I tell both Gannon and Jacob "that theirs a little girl in my closet." The girl then cries which makes me shyer and anxious even more, and Stocking confronts the mysterious little girl and calms her down by hugging her and saying "everything is going to be alright" and the gang goes "awww" in response. The girl smiles and hugs Stocking back, the girl sees me making my face turn red. She asks Stocking "is this the room that shy guy found me in the closet?" Stocking replies "yes" to the little girl. And she comes on the bed next to me and she says "hi" to me and makes my heart beat fast, I then pay her on the head. And i tell her what her name is, and she says "Penny Tartridge" and I smile upon hearing the word "Tartridge" (I got the last name from Viva Pinãta, because the Tartridge is one of my favorite pinatãs :3) and I tell her my full name "Kenneth 'Kenny' Ray Chase" and she asks everyone if she could stay, and Stocking says "yes" and Penny was thrilled that she will be staying with the cast (this makes Penny Tartridge a main character throughout the series.) Penny says that she has a brother named "Dan" and I tell her "where is he at?" Penny replies to me that he along with other children and teens are at this place called "Junk City" and Smash Gamer tells her "where the place is at?" Penny replies to Smash Gamer that the place is 20 minutes away from the now-nuked Lawl City. While on my hockey bus, I am seen with a smile on my face, and Stocking asks me "why are you so happy?" And I replied to her that "I was happy that we have a redhead in our gang." Lydia looks at the time on my bus's clock and it is 6:46 PM. Penny tells me that the bus reached its destination. The Penny and the Gang gets out of the bus, and leads Jacob confused and tells her "where is it?" Penny tells her that its at the door with a hill on it. Penny knocks on the door and the guy behind the door opens the slot to see who was knocking on the door. Penny tells the guy at the door that her and the gang came from the nuking of Lawl City, and the guy opens the door and tells them to that they come into Junk City underground. While Penny and the gang are walking downstairs into Junk City, Penny opens the door to Junk City and the gang were amazed to see it. Penny tells me and the gang that she is taking us to the main base that protects the city from Aiden and suprises me that the people in Junk City knew about Aiden and I tell her that we dislike him too. While we are walking in Junk City to the base, a few members of the gang look around the place and they see numerous kids and teens doing various things (such as teens playing street hockey) While at the base, everyone gets in the meeting and the gang was surprised to see Aaron (AwesomeSeaCucumber) telling everybody his thoughts of what happend to Lawl City, and tells the gang and Penny (the one that brought the gang to Junk City) to come up, Penny tells everybody in Junk City that she brought me and the rest of the gang to Junk City, she also tells them that I was the one that found her in my room at the gang's base. Before I tell the people of Junk City my thoughts about Aiden nuking the half of Lawl City. But suddenly, the place starts to shake and there is a explosion up the roof of the base, it is revealed to be Aiden's SapphireAirship that made the roof explode and Aiden comes out of his ship and sees Penny and kidnaps her, leading into a cliffhanger, with text saying "To Be Continued." 14. War In the near end of the first part of The Nuke Trilogy (Junk City), Penny got kidnapped from the series' main antagonist Aidan, and he took and kidnapped her, but luckily, Penny managed to bit Aidan's hand freeing her and Aidan is seen jumping up and down saying "fuck" multiple times and Penny jumped out of the SapphireAirship and Kenneth grabs her and both of them hugged each other. Aidan's SapphireAirship flies up in the air with the ship's loudspeaker saying "I'll get you next time Autistic Morons!" which leads Kenneth giving out a negative reaction while yelling out "the National Hockey League fucking hates you Aidan!" after he yells that out, Penny looked at him making him embarrassed, Kenneth tells and learns Penny not to use bad language. The leader of the Junk City Armed Force named Colonel Barry Hartwig, tells the gang and even Penny that they need to fight against Aidan and his Terriost-Esque Group that nuked Lawl City, to save Lawl City and Junk City, but Kenneth didn't like the idea that Penny has to fight, but Barry tells Kenneth that Penny has to do it. Barry takes Kenneth and the gang to the Junk City Armed Force's training facility to test their skills to fight against Aidan and his group. While in the training facility, we see the gang firing their guns at holograms of Aidan's robotic minions. Penny is seen with a hockey stick, whacking holograms with her stick surprising Kenneth and the rest of the gang. Luigi is seen releasing his green fireball at the holograms, Steven is seen slicing holograms in half with his sword, Stocking is seen cutting the holograms, and Jacob is seen shooting the holograms with his assault rifle. Barry tells the gang that he was impressed with their skills, and Kenneth is seen breathing heavily while sweating. Barry said that Penny did great with her skills. While at a bar-Esque place with a bunch of teens in place, TV's are seen with channels and shows such as NHL Hockey, NHL Network, WWE Wrestling, ESPN etc. Kenneth, Luigi, John, Steven, Jacob, Colin, Penny, and the rest are sitting on the chair near the kitchen, Penny tells Kenneth that she is hungry, Kenneth tells her that he was hungry too, so then he asks the female bartender that he wants chicken fingers, French fries and a coke, Penny also tells the female bartender that she wants a grilled cheese sandwich with fries. While the gang chills out at the bar, Kenneth starts breathing heavily, he gets out his tums out of his Arizona Coyotes backpack and chews a tum, John tells him that he ate to fast. While Kenneth stares at the TV, he sees that the Pittsburgh Steelers scored a touchdown which makes him shout "Yes" and some people in the bar cheered after the touchdown as well. A mysterious person shouts out "Penny" and she came to the person and it turned out to be her older brother "Dan", and both of them hugged each other. Dan sees Kenneth, and he tells him that he should speak quietly, but Penny tells him that he may be born like that. Dan also tells Kenneth that he realized that Kenneth is now Penny's caretaker, Gannon tells Dan how Kenneth and the gang discovered Penny and how she will stay with the gang. Dan sees Kenneth's hockey stick and he asks him if Kenneth should play in a street hockey game, and Kenneth immediately tells him yes in a excited way. While at the street hockey, the gang is seen sitting at the crowd while Pennu cheers for Kenneth and the team that he was playing for. A player wearing a 2004 Vancouver Canucks jersey, slashes Kenneth automatically giving him a penalty for slashing. Kenneth scores a goal during his teams power play with the horn, identical to the Anaheim Mighty Ducks, but suddenly before the face off, a siren is heard and the crowd starts leaving Junk City Stadium while running in terror, it turns out to be Aidan's SapphireAirship dropping tanks with his built robotic minions and one even landed on the street hockey rink and Kenneth tells his team and even his opponents to attack Aidan's robotic minions with their sticks, and they do so. The gang joins in the fray attacking the robotic minions. The robots were even attacking Junk City, many teens and kids start fighting the robots with many items, such as Baseball bats, BB Guns, homemade grenades, etc. The Junk City Armed Force troopers were also part of the war, Barry is seen cutting the robotic minions in half with his sword. At one point, Aidan comes out of the SapphireAirship, and confronts Barry, and both of them fight each other while Barry kicks him in the face twice. During the war, the gang comes up to see Barry and Aidan fighting each other. After Barry beats Aidan, Kenneth comes right up to Aidan and stomps on his crouch, Kenneth tells Aidan that he has no respect towards autistic people at all. Aidan grabs the rope from the SapphireAirship, this leads Aidan and his group to retreat. Afterwards, after the war everyone in junk city cheers for Kenneth and the gang. A random girl confronts Kenneth that he teached Aidan a lesson. The next day, Aidan tells his robotic minions that they were to shitty, and he introduces them his new big robots, much like part 1, this leads to a cliffhanger. During the war scene, this song plays during scene - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy039eKE5eo Locations in the series *Lawl City: A city where the users live, this is where the series is mainly focused at. This is equal to Universe of Smash Bros Lawl wiki. *Lawl Town: The old town before everyone else moved to Lawl City, although a few people still visit that place. This is equal to World of Smash Bros Lawl wiki. *Race City: A city where users can drive on their race karts, partecipating in World Cups. This is equivalent to World of Lawl Racing wiki. *The Old City: A city that is abandoned, but it was take over by the gangster kids. It is actually the original Lawl City created by Claudio himself. It is the only city that is not equal to anything. *HellPasta: A city where creepypasta characters lives. This is equal to the Hell of LawlPasta. Exe Wiki. Gallery Stocking Rose (2).png|Stocking Rose Smash Gamer.gif|Smash Gamer Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower Gannon Scheer.png|Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) Jacob sprite by wwefan45-d8iws6q.png|Jacob Futrell John newest Design.png|John SSB Cpend7 New Intro.png|Colin J.r. Pendergast Bubbyaustin.jpg|Bubbyaustin Steven Star.png|Steven Star Elijah_Model.png|Elijah Eubank Luigi.png|Luigi Sblg sandvich33.png|John Mitchell Skapokon.png|Skapokon Kenneth Chase (Kenneth1chase).jpg|Kenneth1Chase P.S. You guys can also help me out on this little idea I thought of, you can... *Suggest ideas for new episodes. That is all I can think of for now. See you later. Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement